HiME Reunion: Nagi's Revenge
by Miggitdog
Summary: After partying all night, those who chose to attend the reunion find themselves trapped in a warped dimension of evil genus design.
1. Prologue: A Dark and Stormy Night

Hiya folks! This is my new story. Well, this chapter is just the prologue to kind of set things up for what's realy going to happen. Hope you like it! ^.^

Disclaimer: I think it's sort of obvious that no one on FAN-FICTION owns any of the characters they write about.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night…or it may as well have been. That's what the weather forecasters had been predicting for weeks, rain, clouds dark, and stormy-ness. So the five year HiME Reunion party was planned very specifically to be indoors far from the abysmal weather. Of course when Natsuki and Shizuru arrived on Natsuki's brand new Ducati DR V, the weather was absolutely perfect.

"Of course," Natsuki grumbled as she cut the engine and removed her helmet, "Just great, now we're going to be stuck in that stuffy Karaoke-"

She was cut off by a squeal as Mikoto caught sight of her. "Natsuki!" Mikoto looked exactly as she had the last time Natsuki had seen her, except she was much taller.

"Hey Mikoto!" Natsuki helped Shizuru off the bike, "How've you been Squirt?"

"Hey! I'm not a Squirt! I'm taller than you!" Mikoto grumbled.

"Ara," Shizuru giggled, "How did you get so tall Mikoto?"

"Mai's cooking!" Mikoto shouted, and she began spinning in random circles.

"Some things never change." Natsuki said, trying not to smile.

"And some things do," Shizuru grabbed her from behind, and was rewarded with a surprised squeal and a blush.

"Well, um, yes." Natsuki cleared her throat, "They do." She turned her attention back to Mikoto, who was now chasing a frightened looking squirrel. "Is Mai around here somewhere?"

Mikoto nodded and shouted as loud as she could, "MAI!" A few moments later the busty red-head appeared.

"What is it, Mikoto, I-" Mai spotted Shizuru and Natsuki at that moment. "Natsuki!" She ran up to them, hugging Natsuki as tight as she could until Natsuki's face turned blue from lack of air.

"Mai, it might be a good idea to let my Natsuki breathe." Shizuru said sweetly.

Mai blushed slightly, as she released Natsuki "Oh sorry. Nice to see you again, Shizuru-san."

Shizuru smiled, "No need for formalities, Mai."

Natsuki finally caught her breath, "How've you been Mai?"

"Great! I-" She paused as she caught sight of Mikoto, who was holding the agitated squirrel up by the tail. "Aw Mikoto, let the poor thing go."

Mikoto obliged and the squirrel disappeared up a tree chattering wildly.

"Anyone else here yet?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah, actually. Haruka and Yukino, and Akira and Takumi all got here before I did. And Chie and Aoi arrived a few minutes ago."

"Chie and Aoi? They're not HiMEs though." Shizuru said as they walked to the entrance.

"Well, no." Mai admitted as she held the door open for them, "But,you know Chie. Once she gets wind of things." Mai gave a little shrug, "Besides not a lot of us actually decided to come. This was all Midori's plan you know." Mai did her best impression of the crazy teacher, "Let us resurrect the HiME Rangers!"

"That sounds like her." Natsuki commented.

"Yeah well, apparently she and Yohko ran off to the US to get married in Vegas."

"That is illegal in so many ways…" Shizuru said with a small sigh.

"Apparently Midori thinks if she can get a priest drunk enough…well…" Mai shrugged, "They'll have fun in Vegas none the less."

At that moment the group arrived at the door Natsuki had been dreading. She'd never much cared for Karaoke. Shizuru on the other hand was giddy, just like any time she convinced Natsuki to wear ludicrous outfits. (Which was as often as possible.)

The door swung open and revealed Akira and Takumi sitting on the couch holding hands and staring into each others eyes in an almost sickeningly cute way.

Haruka was whispering something to Yukino across the room. Yukino shook her head, "It's 'importance' not 'impotence', Haruka." Yukino spotted them, "Hey!"

"Hey!" Natsuki replied.

Haruka walked right up to Shizuru and the stood for a moment, and they stood for a moment face to face. Then she held out her had. "Shizuru, it's been a while."

Shizuru shook the offered hand and smiled, "Indeed it has, Haruka."

Natsuki and Yukino both visibly relaxed as they realized the two were probably not going to fight. Haruka bit her bottom lip then said, "Shizuru, I'm…sorry. I don't think I'll ever understand why you…did what you did, but I think I'm starting to..." she glanced at Natsuki, then Yukino, "...well, see some of the reasons behind your actions."

A cough designed to get attention came from behind them, and Shizuru realized they had walked right past Chie and Aoi, who were on the couch next to the door. Aoi was lying with her head in Chie's lap, and Chie was grinning over at them.

"Long time no see." Chie winked at them, "What have you been up to?"

Shizuru shrugged, "Most recently, working on finding a decent donor for our child."

"Really?" Chie looked mischievous, "Who's going to be the birth mommy?"

Natsuki shifted her weight uncomfortably, "Well, we're still uh working on that."

Chie let out a small "Hm…"

"Hey Mai," Akira said not breaking eye contact with Takumi, "Who else is coming?"

"Well Nao said she might drop by, I think that's it." Mai shrugged.

"Word on the street," Aoi spoke up, "Is that she has a real boyfriend."

Haruka burst out laughing, and Yukino let out a quiet protest of, "Haruka…"

"I'm sorry but that's hilarious!" Haruka continued chuckling.

"Why is it so funny?!" Nao's loud voice came from the doorway and every head turned to see her and the guy who accompanied her.

"Reito?" Chie was giddy, "This is perfect!"

Reito was standing behind Nao, his arms folded respectfully behind his back. "It's nice to see you, Chie –san, Aoi-san, Natsuki-san-"

"Oh, cut it with the 'san' stuff Reito, we're all good buddies." Nao told him, "Anyway, what's so funny about me having a boyfriend Haruka? I see you haven't managed it." Nao grinned at her.

Mikoto stopped the fight from breaking out by complaining loudly that she was hungry, and so they decided to order a pizza.

---

"Takumi, you are such a sissy." Akira told him as he declined the anchovy pizza when they smelled too strong.

He just smiled, "Well at least I'm your sissy."

Reito said quietly to Akira, "Sometimes, I don't think I would mind a sissy."

Nao heard him; however, and she winked, "You could be more of a sissy yourself."

Reito blushed, and did not say more.

* * *

As the party progressed, Karaoke began, Mai went first, and second and third, and she continued until she was completely out of breath.

"Someone…someone else go already!" She collapsed onto a couch next to Mikoto. Shizuru somehow got Natsuki up there and in a skimpy blue costume dress, she wore a similar dress in red, and they sang a few duets.

After that point everyone was drinking and having fun, and they continued into the early hours of the morning as such.

Finally about half of them had fallen asleep or passed out and the only ones remaining conscious were Shizuru, Yukino, Mai, Chie, Reito, and Akira.

"Perhaps I should leave," Reito said, "It's not proper for a man to be alone with so many girls so late at night."

"Don't worry about it, Reito" Akira told him, "Takumi is here too, even though he's asleep, besides none of us are even after you."

"Perhaps we should play a game," Chie suggested.

"A game would be fun!" Mai agreed.

"Oooh! Let's play 'I Never'!" Shizuru said cheerfully.

"Great!" Chie poured a round of shots, "Whoever stays conscious without throwing up the longest wins."

They all agreed and the game began.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof above them, Nagi was sitting with a smirk. "Didn't invite me to your little reunion, I see. Well, for that I'll just have to have a little fun with you."

He grinned as the perfect plan formed in his evil little brain…


	2. Awakening

Muahahahahaha! Chapter one begins! I think that's all I need say, I'll have more to say on the next chapter. Oh, ecxcept, I just typed this, and I'm too tired to read it again so if you spot any minor errors, just point them out and they'll be fixed ASAP...

Please review this fic for me! ^.^

Disclaimer: Product may be hot after heating. (And I don't own HiME)

* * *

**Shizuru**

Shizuru was slowly returning to consciousness. Loathing the thought of leaving the quiet peace of her dreams, she kept her eyes closed. It was then that something odd occurred to her. They had all passed out after partying into the early hours of the morning, but she felt herself clearly in her own bed, Natsuki curled up with her.

She took a deep breath in an attempt to clear her mind so she could puzzle out what had happened. The scent that greeted her ears surprised her. It wasn't right. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about it was wrong.

With that thought she realized she had no choice but to give up her sleep and figure out what was going on in reality. She opened her eye and glanced up at her lovers face.

A moment later, Shizuru found herself screaming her head off.

* * *

**Reito**

Reito awoke alone in his bedroom. He though at first that it was strange that he was home, but shrugged it off. They had gotten so drunk; he had probably stumbled home and collapsed.

"Oh well," He said to himself. He glanced over at the other side of his bed. Nao wasn't there. She often disappeared to do some of her 'crime-fighting'. He smiled. He knew he should try to convince her to stop, but even without her HiME abilities she was a formidable opponent. Those sons-of-bitches deserved it anyway.

He stepped onto the cool floor and stretched. It was then that he noticed. The smell of bacon was filling his apartment. Perhaps, he considered, Nao hadn't gone out. But he reconsidered quickly; Nao never cooked, in fact she couldn't cook, so he was usually forced to do it.

He edged down the hallway cautiously. The sight that met him in the kitchen stopped him in his tracks…

* * *

**Mai**

Mai awoke to the sound of loud snores.

"Mikoto…" she grumbled quietly. She had such a headache. She drifted back into the maze of dreams. The snoring had ceased. After a few minutes, or hours, she wasn't sure in her confused state of half consciousness, the warmth slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom. Mai rolled over. As she was retuning to her awakened state she wondered how she had gotten here. This wasn't her apartment. Perhaps one of the others had brought her and Mikoto over here because they were too wasted to return home. She decided that must be it as she rose to find Mikoto.

The first door she arrived at she knocked.

"Come on in Mai!" Mikoto's voice was warped by the echo of the tile, it was a little eerie. But Mai shrugged and opened the door. She gagged in horror at the sight that met her eyes.

* * *

**Akira**

Akira awoke alone. It surprised her. Usually Takumi was there to snuggle, or he was off making breakfast. Neither was the case, Akira could not smell any food cooking. She tried to remember what had happened the night before, but it was all a blur. She berated herself for getting so drunk. The party had been a lot of fun though. She smiled remembering how quickly Takumi had succumbed to drunkenness.

She shook her head. No. She had to focus; she couldn't allow her mind to wander so easily.

A loud noise, that Takumi probably wasn't even capable of making, reached her keen ears. Something was coming. She tensed, ready to fight off an invader. The door bust open and Akira remained frozen in shock.

* * *

**Yukino**

Yukino was pleasantly surprised when Haruka's loud snoring did not wake her. She usually found herself waking two or three times a night, but on that rare occasion, Haruka would not let out a single peep. It was so wonderful. Yukino rolled over, woken instead by the sun streaming into the room, and was shocked at the fact that Haruka wasn't even in their bed.

She vaguely remembered the party, and all the alcohol that had been consumed. She hoped Haruka wasn't ill. With a sigh she got up and went to search for her beloved fair-haired idiot. She heard the sound of violent vomiting and opened the bathroom door, expecting to see Haruka sprawled on the floor complaining and swearing never to ever drink again. She let out a surprised, "Oh!" at what she saw instead.

* * *

**Chie**

Chie awoke after having a very strange dream; it had involved her attending the HiME Reunion Party, but that wasn't for another week.

"Aoi?"

"Hm?"

"I just had a weird dream," Chie began, "The party we're crashing is next weekend right?"

"Yeah," Aoi said, content to remain curled around Chie's midriff, "The one Midori's planning right?"

"Hmm." Chie reached for her glasses and cell phone, both only a foot away, resting on the nightstand. But her hand was stopped by Aoi.

"Not yet." Aoi kissed her softly.

Chie smiled, "As you wish my princess."

* * *

Nagi cackled at the genius plot he had come up with. It was already turning out better than he'd hoped.

* * *

**A/N:** Buahahaha! Cliffhangers of doom! Don't worry, next chapter you'll find out what's going on ;D. I'm tired now, night night!


	3. Twisted Reality

Woops sorry about that. I meant to get this posted several days ago. But my internet crapped out on me and I had a party to go to and then school and I haven't had time until now, sorry. ^.^ Hope y'all like it! Oh, by the way I'm too tired to reread this right now...notify me of errors and things I write that make no sense, I'll fix them later, lol.

Disclaimer: This is not the droid you're looking for, and even if it is, I don't F-ing own it!

**Shizuru**

Shizuru stared in shock for a moment.

The eyes in front of her were not the gorgeous green she loved so much. They were purple. She completely lost it and screamed in horror as she realized that the person they belonged to was Haruka.

She scrambled away from a bewildered Haruka, and ended up falling off the bed, tangled up in the sheet.

Haruka's head appeared looking down at her, surprised, "Did you have a bad dream, Shizuru."

Shizuru let out a squeak then managed to say, "I hope so."

"I'm sorry, I could-" She glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand, "Oh no, I'm going to be late for work." She hurried over to a wardrobe and began to change, "Are you going to be okay?"

Shizuru responded with a noise that could have been yes, or no.

Haruka was already dressed and leaving the room, "Bye babe," Shizuru was too shocked to do anything as Haruka kissed her on the cheek and then ran out of the room.

Shizuru sat in complete shock, still twisted in the sheet, then she said, in a very Natsuki-like way, "What the fucking Hell is going on here?"

**Reito**

Reito stood stock-still for a moment, his mouth open in pure shock.

"Oh good! I was wondering when the smell would get you up."

"Uh…"

"Well don't just stand there Rei, Come have some breakfast." Takumi said with a wide smile.

Reito considered in bewilderment for a moment, then shrugged, and sat down at the table. He was hungry after all.

"Here, my man needs a good breakfast to stay nice and strong." Takumi put a plate full of food in front of Reito, who began shoveling it down in massive forkfuls. Then Reito began choking as he processed what Takumi had said.

"Whoa! Don't eat so fast Rei," Takumi looked at him worried, "I don't want to have to take you to the ER again."

"What…" Reito said when he managed to clear his throat, "What did you say?"

"Hm? Don't eat so-"

"No, I mean before that."

Takumi thought back, "Um, oh!" He grinned, "I said you need to eat a good breakfast to stay strong, but, you can eat it at normal speed."

"Oh…" Reito shrugged, "Where's Nao?"

"Nao?" Takumi looked at him puzzled, "Why would I know that? We haven't seen her in months." Then a though seemed to occur to him, "Oh the reunion is coming up isn't it? She might show up to that." He shrugged, "Anyway, it's too bad you have to go to work." Takumi slid his hand onto Reito's, "Or…you could call in sick…"

**Mai**

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Mai quickly closed the door and tried to get the images out of her mind.

"Mai?" the voice that really did not belong to Mikoto sounded surprised. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine!" Mai tried to calm herself.

Natsuki opened the door, "I was just about to get in the shower."

"Uh, go…go ahead." Mai was shaking slightly.

"Are you okay Mai?" Natsuki looked around for the source of Mai's fear, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"N-n-n-no…" Mai shuddered, "Have you seen Mikoto?"

"Not since last week when we had dinner with them…why?" Natsuki asked her, puzzled.

"Them?"

"Are you feeling alright, Mai?"

"I'm not sure...."

"Why don't you go back to bed? I'll come check on you in a few minutes."

Mai nodded vaguely and tottered back to the bedroom she'd awoken in, she was surely having a strange dream. She barely caught the quiet words as the door closed.

"What the fucking Hell is going on with her today?"

**Akira**

"What are you doing here?" Akira said as soon as she realized who the invader was.

Rather than simply receive an answer, what Akira got was more than she bargained for. A flying tackle left her flat on her back.

"I'm hungry!" Mikoto said, proceeding to lock her arms around Akira, "Well I can't cook! Go find someone useful like Mai or Takumi; do you know where either is?"

Mikoto cocked her head to the side, puzzled, "What do you mean you can't cook?"

Akira gaped at her incredulously; then shook her head, "Do you know where Takumi is?"

Mikoto shrugged, "I can't think on an empty stomach!"

Akira sighed, "Okay, we'll find you something…then you have to tell me okay?

Mikoto nodded happily.

**Yukino**

"Oh! I'm sorry…" She felt her cheeks grow slightly red as she tried to back out.

"Yukino, come back…" the voice of the other was weak, and Yukino felt she had no choice but to come to her aide.

"What happened to you?" Yukino asked, concerned.

"What do you think?" Nao laughed a little insanely, blood dripping from various small cuts, large bruises blossoming along her arms, "I taught that jackass a lesson."

Yukino squeaked at the amount of blood she could see, and nearly feinted.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Nao said in a panicky voice, "I forgot, the blood, I'm such an idiot…Go on, I don't want you to feint, I'll be out and cleaned up in just a minute."

Yukino nodded mutely, her face turning a light shade of green as she left the room hurriedly.

Nao's voice carried through the door, "Can we just spend the day in bed? I'm really tired, and…I don't want to be alone…"

**Chie**

…

_I don't feel I can properly portray what is happening at this moment…-turns red-…no, I don't think so…just imagine it...Hey! You pervs they're just playing Scrabble! Okay, maybe not really... ;D_

…


	4. The Game Begins

Why hello loyal readers! You only need to read this paragraph if you care what I've been up to, if not just skip ahead. It has been quite a bit of time since my last post. I have good excuses though, I was recently in a production of Hamlet, and it was a smashing success, (A major feat for a high school production of one of the most famous plays ever written). So, until recently I've been very busy with rehearsals. Now it's over and I suddenly have nothing to do. So, its back to the fanfiction addiction. Well, that's not strictly true, I'm also getting interested in musicals; I sure wish I could sing. Wicked is my new favorite the soundtrack has some amazing songs on it, and the book was really good too. With that being said, I won't be on all the time, but a bit more than recently I think.

Oh, and please review, I love (most) people who review!

**Disclaimer:** Do not use a hairdryer while in the shower (or think I own these characters, except Squeakers, he's mine bitches!).

* * *

**Shizuru**

"Pick up, pick up!" The thin cell she had found on the nightstand had contained a number for Natsuki. "For the love of-"

"Hello?" A voice that was not Natsuki's answered.

"Mai?"

"Shizuru?"

"What the hell is going on?"

"I have no clue, I just woke up and wandered down the hall thinking Mikoto would be in the bathroom I opened the door and…well it wasn't her. I'm so confused." Mai rambled.

"Who-? Wait, I called Natsuki." Then it clicked, "You walked in on Natsuki?!?!"

"Shizuru, it's not what you thi-" Shizuru didn't wait for her to finish the sentence.

Something was fucking messed up, and she had to sort it out before anything else horrifying happened. She slipped down the unfamiliar hallway, noting the photo's hanging on the walls. They depicted her and Haruka, happy, smiling, and in love with each other.

"How you holding up?" She whirled to see Nagi standing on a windowsill, a book snug beneath his arm. He was unchanged by time, and his smirk was exactly the same as Shizuru remembered.

"Nagi! What did you do?"

"What do you think I did?" Shizuru had no weapon but a pen on a side table; still, she picked it up, prepared to hurl it at him. "Oh, chill out!" Nagi shook his head. "No attack of the killer pens please, I'll tell you what you want to know." He spoke, not out of fear of the pen, but pleasure to have riled her up.

"Talk."

"You had a lovely little HiME Reunion last night, yes?"

"What if we did?"

"Well, hypothetically, if you did, and if I didn't get an invite, I would not have been please. And if that were the case I might find a different way to entertain myself."

"Okay, cut the crap Nagi."

"Oh fine, I've got places to be anyway." He said lazily. "You get to play a special game, Shizuru. It's called, 'How Did That Amazing Genius Come Up with This?'. I have taken five of couples at your Reunion and mixed them up…and only one in each pair remembers, the other does not. To win my game you must figure out how I determined who to match with whom. Then, when everyone knows, they must be touching the hand of the one they want to be with at the stroke of…3:07 AM." With a final grin, he leapt out the window. But after a moment, his head reappeared, "You might want to check the trash, by the way." He winked and vanished.

She shuddered and wandered into a bathroom. She washed her face with cool water from the sink, and noticed something in a waste basket out of the corner of her eye. As loathe as she was to listen to Nagi, or to touch anything in a trash can, let along one in a bathroom, she picked it out. It was a pregnancy test. And it was positive.

* * *

**Reito**

"Maybe some other time." Reito carefully extricated himself from the younger mans grip, "I really need to get to work today."

"That Haruka; such a strict boss." Takumi sighed. "Oh well, I'll see you when you get off. How about I make something special for dinner, eh?" Takumi winked and left the room.

"Oh dear lord." Reito rested his face in his hands for a moment, trying to comprehend what was going on. "Okay Rei, you can do this. Just get through the day, find out what's going on. You can do this."

Takumi returned, "You ought to get dressed, though I don't think anyone would mid seeing you without a shirt on."

"Oh, thanks." Reito stood, stretched and returned to his room to change.

* * *

**Mai**

"Shizuru?" Mai hung up, knowing it was no use.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Natsuki appeared, a towel wrapped around her body as well as another on her hair.

"Who called?" Natsuki asked.

"Shizuru." Mai replied.

"Oh? What did she want?"

"Just to chat." Mai invented quickly.

"As if we didn't do that enough." Natsuki laughed, and wandered down the hall to find something to wear. "She and Haruka are going to the Reunion right?"

"Wasn't that yesterday?" Mai asked carefully.

"Hm?" Natsuki, returned, puzzled, "No, it's next weekend."

"Oh, I had a dream that it was last night." Mai shrugged.

"Oh, what happened?" Natsuki smirked.

"We all got wasted singing Karaoke, and playing 'I Never'." Mai grinned trying to be convincing.

"Oh! We'll have to do that!" Natsuki left again, grinning.

Mai picked the phone back up; she had to talk to Shizuru.

* * *

**Akira**

"What do you want?" Akira had opened the freezer and found about a hundred different prepackaged meals.

"Um…" Mikoto glanced around, "I want the…Chicken Artichoke Pizza."

Akira found the miniature pizza and stuck it in the microwave. "So uh, what's going on around here, Mikoto? Where's Mai or Takumi?"

"Um," Mikoto was distracted by a squirrel, chattering on a limb outside her window. "Squeakers!" She ran to the window.

Akira rolled her eyes. "Will I ever get a straight answer out of you? I suppose I'll just call Takumi." She found a cell phone and pounded his number into it.

"Hello?"

"Takumi?" She checked.

"Yeah?" He seemed confused.

"Thank God, what's going on?" She was getting desperate.

"Uh, who is this?"

"Takumi, it's me, Akira."

"Akira? Oh wow, what a surprise. You know, this morning Rei asked about Nao, and now you're calling me, it's like the reunion is starting early. How've you been? "

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean it's been what, seven months? Since Christmas right?"

"Since Christmas, what are you talking about?" Agitation was growing withing Akira.

"Yeah, don't you remember, we got Mai and Natsuki, and you and Mikoto, over to our place and Rei helped me cook."

"Oh…" Akira decided it must be a dream, so she decided to go along with it. "Right, silly me."

"Yeah, so what's up? You are going to the Reunion right?"

"Oh, yes."

"You RSVP'd with Mai right? You know she gets OCD about that stuff."

"Actually, I meant to call her now, hit the wrong number."

"Oh."

"But I'm glad to talk to you! It has been so long-" Akira was interrupted my Mikoto.

"AKIRA!" The microwave had finished, and Mikoto was not allowed to touch it.

"I'm sorry Takumi, I've, I've got to go."

"Oh, it's alright, I'll see you at the reunion, we can catch up."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Akira returned to the Kitchen to help Mikoto get her pizza.

* * *

**Yukino**

Yukino felt awkward, cuddling with Nao was not something she was used to, but she couldn't bring herself to deny the redhead after seeing the bad shape she was in. While she had no idea what was going on, Yukino knew that Nao needed her, so finding out could wait.

Actually, something felt strangely familiar, right, laying there with Nao lightly dozing by her side. But Yukino just couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

**Chie**

"Aoi?"

"Hm?"

"That was fun." Chie grinned at her.

"Yeah, it was." Aoi tried to stifle a yawn, but was unsuccessful.

"But I've got a strange feeling."

"Oh?"

"Not about _that, _or anything," Chie added hastily, "I mean something's not right, like the world…has changed since I woke up. You know what I mean?"

"Well, no. I don't, actually, is it like déjà vu?"

"Yeah, kind of. Something just feels wrong. It has something to do with…" Chie considered, "The party next weekend, it has something to do with that."

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to keep a look out."

"Do we know who's going?"

"So we can look for some juicy dirt?" Aoi grinned, "Yup, I've got a list of those that have RSVP'd."

"Excelent!"


End file.
